


Serenades and Piranha Plants

by Bibliosmia13



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassment, M/M, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13
Summary: Remus decides to help Roman fulfill his Valentine's Day wishes by making Virgil regret his life choices.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076420
Kudos: 22





	Serenades and Piranha Plants

“He’s going to murder you.”

Remus just grinned, cradling his piranha plant puppet to his chest. He danced across the slowly-filling classroom and stood in front of Virgil’s desk. The boy was drawing, so it took several seconds to notice the shadow now over him.

“Remus? What are you-”

Remus opened his mouth and began to sing, his hand puppet mimicking the words. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?”

Virgil just sat there in shock. Blood colored his face, creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks and ears as Remus continued on with the chorus and the next verses. Virgil could barely even recognize the words to the song; all he could hear was a buzzing in his ears. He wanted to run, but he couldn’t force his legs to move. He distantly heard a bell ding, signaling the beginning of class. 

Remus finished his song and took his seat on the other side of the room, leaving a thoroughly flustered Virgil at his desk.

The teacher instructed everyone to report to the library to finish up their book club books and nearly all of the students shuffled out of the classroom, whispering about Remus’s performance. Virgil, however, stayed rooted to the spot, still registering what had just happened.

“Are you alright, Virgil?”

Virgil finally moved, leaving his boyfriend and the brother of his new enemy alone in the classroom. He met Remus just outside the door, purposely stomping hard on his foot in his Doc Martens.

Remus danced away in over-exaggerated pain, but quickly sidled back up to Virgil, Roman joining them. 

“Not cool,” Virgil hissed under his breath as they entered the school library. “I’ll tell Logan.”

“Logan knows you’re like a little brother to me. There’s no competition there.”

“Then why the hell did you sing a love song to me in the middle of class?”

“Ro-”

“Oops,” Roman interrupted. “We’re in the library now. Have to be quiet.”

Virgil stopped in his tracks.

“Roman?”

“I swear I didn’t tell him to do this.”

“How long have you had Remus as a brother? Telling him not to just makes it worse!”

“It wasn’t like that, Vee. I...wanted to make you feel special today. It’s Valentine’s for goodness sake! But we haven’t done anything and you have work tonight until late and I have play practice and-” Virgil laid a finger against Roman’s lips.

“We both have this really bad habit of talking around a point but never actually getting there.”

“I love you, my violet. I’m sorry Remus embarrassed you. I accidentally let slip to him that you found love songs secretly really romantic and he said I should sing to you before school ended. I knew you wouldn’t like that, but he decided that he just had to be stupid so he did it for me,” Roman said, elbowing his twin in the side. “I really didn’t mean any harm, Vee.”

“That’s...actually really sweet,” Virgil mumbled, cheeks growing red once again. “Maybe we can do something special tomorrow instead. Would you want to come to my place and stuff ourselves with cheap day-after-Valentine’s-day candy?”

“I would be honored.”

“One question, though. Remus, where on Earth did you get that puppet?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
